VSQ! Season 2: Homework Crisis
by zerogear
Summary: second season of the series for summary go to the previous season


(this is the second season of the VSQ! Series if you haven't read the first season i suggest you do.

First season has a different name though: VOCALOIDseries)

(I will explain the reason I haven't updated so long at the end of this chapter)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid (no seriously, I don't)

VSQ! SEASON 2: HOMEWORK CRISIS

**Chapter 1: class complications**

"MIKUUUU! GET UP!"

"groan…" was what came from upstairs

Kiro sighed, "come on Miku, you don't want to be late on your first day at school!"

"huh?" Miku shot up from her bed.

"AAAAH! I forgot!"

Kiro sweat dropped, "_what am I going to do with you?_" he thought.

Kiro was already done with all his preparations for school when Miku ran into the kitchen to prepare her food.

"honestly, do you even take school serious?" he asked her.

"of course I do" she said while grabbing a bowl for her cereal "I just need to get used to it"

"what is there to get used to? You didn't even exist three days ago" he said annoyingly while helping her cutting the leek.

"that's just a theory!" she pointed out "we don't exactly know what happened"

"*sigh* never mind, did you prepare your bag?" he asked, dropping the subject.

"yup!" she said and began eating.

-several minutes later-

"come on, we gotta hurry!" Kiro exclaimed, running next to Miku.

"you don't have to tell me that!" she said, breathing hard.

they made it to school just in time as the bell rang when they arrived at their classroom.

"ah there you are! I almost thought that you wouldn't make it in time" a women who was standing at the door of the classroom approached them.

"yeah we kinda overslept" Kiro said.

"never mind that now," the women said "and you must be the new student, what is your name?"

"Uhm…" Miku hesitated.

"her name is Miyu" Kiro helped her

They had talked about this and decided that she would attend under a different name and would wear the bracelet when they were at school or in public, at least for now.

"nice to meet you Miyu, shall we introduce you to the rest of the class?" the women asked.

"alright Miss,?" Miku looked at her to see if she could find a name tag but she couldn't.

"my name is Anne and I will be teaching you from now on" Anne said and opened the door to the classroom.

"are you ready?" Kiro asked her.

"I think so…" she replied, and walked inside.

Anne clapped in her hands "okay everyone, from today on we will have a new student in our class".

Excited whispering could be heard in the class.

"_Who is she?_"

"_look at how long her hair is!_"

"_wow she's cute_"

Miku began to blush when she heard that last statement.

"come on you should introduce yourself" Kiro whispered

"hello everyone my name is Miyu and…" she then paused.

Kiro cursed under his breath, they didn't think about her personal background!

Just then Stan got up from his chair, "Miyu was in an accident a while ago, she lost part of her memory because of that".

one of their classmates held her hand up, "she kinda has the same eyes as Kiro and Tsutsuku, is she japanese too?"

"_hey I got an idea!_"Kiro thought and got up too.

"yes she is, in fact she came here to study just a couple of days ago and we met her while she was looking for a place to stay".

A second student interrupted, "but I thought she lost her memory?"

Kiro thought for a bit and then said "that was just before the accident you see".

"oh"

another question was asked, "does she have a place to stay now?" Kiro hesitated,

"uhm" Kiro turned to Miku who had been quiet for most of the conversation.

"Kiro's mother offered me to stay at their house" she said

just when the student was about to ask another question Anne interrupted them.

"alright that's enough questioning for now, let's start today's lessons"

-after school-

"you really helped us out earlier" Kiro said, "thanks for that"

Marc, Stan, Kiro and Miku where walking home together.

Stan waved it off, "don't sweat it"

"So what do we do now?" Marc asked.

Stan raised an eyebrow "why should we do anything?"

"I just have the feeling that we should" marc stated.

Kiro stopped and turned to everyone else.

"Actually, I have an idea" he said

"what is it?" Miku asked.

"we could start a band"

Marc smiled "that's a great idea!"

"I agree" Stan said.

"yay!" Miku cheered.

Marc interrupted them, "So who plays what?"

"I will do lead guitar" Kiro suggested

"then I do drums" Marc said

"I guess I'll do bass then" Stan said casually

Miku held her hand up "I guess I'll do vocals then?"

"that is probably the best idea, since you're good at singing" Kiro agreed.

"yeah"

"but we still need someone on keyboard" stan stated

Kiro scratched his head, "uhm… who should we ask?"

"NII-CHAAAAAHAN!"

Miku jumped a bit "huh!"

"wait a second" Stan exclaimed, "I know that voice"

A girl suddenly attached herself to Kiro "glomp"

"TSU!", Kiro said, while trying to get the girl to let go off him, "you're back from japan!"

The girl let go and started to jab her hand in his side.

"yeah I'm back alright, and my uncle bought me a guitar!" she told them and stopped her assault on Kiro.

"so the old man's business is going well?" Stan asked

The girl nodded "you bet! His company is growing seriously fast right now! Too bad he has to stay in japan for his work though"

Stan shrugged, "well at least your parents are here"

"oh?" the girl looked at miku, "I don't think I've met you before".

Kiro moved closer to stan "should we tell her?" he whispered.

Stan nodded, "we should, but not here"

"say, why don't we go to my house? We can catch up there" kiro suggested.

"fine with me," the girl agreed "that way we can test out that new vocaloid album you asked me to buy"

"you mean you actually bought it?" Kiro asked, surprised "I figured you would forget"

"if not for that message you sent me, I would have"

-at Kiro's house-

"so, are you going to introduce me or what?" the girl asked Kiro.

"of course" he said , "this is Tsutsuku, a friend of mine, be carefull around her though" he warned, "she tends to poke people at random moments"

"it's my habit of sorts" Tsutsuku explained "now please tell me who the new girl is, is she your girlfriend Kiro?"

"_this again?_" Kiro thought and scraped his throat "Tsu, you know how Eric always tells me that vocaloids don't really exist?"

Tsutsuku nodded, "of course I know, but what does that have to do with you introducing her to me?"

"well…" Kiro took a deep breath "he can't do that anymore"

Tsutsuku made a confused look, "how do you mean?"

Miku stood up from her chair, "maybe I can introduce myself?"

"erhm, okay" Kiro shrugged.

She held her hand out to Tsutsuku, "my name's miku, nice to meet you"

-silence-

"you're kidding me, right?" Tsutsuku said coolly

Miku shook her head "no I'm not kidding"

"but your hair is brown, and your eyes are red" Tsutsuku exclaimed and pointed at her hair.

"oh sorry about that, I forgot I still had my bracelet on" Miku apologized and pressed on the lock button of her bracelet.

"have I ever told you that it really itches when this happens?" Miku complained While her hair and eyes lit up.

The light died down and Miku held her hand out again "let's do this over, I'm Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you".

She looked at where Tsutsuku was sitting only to see an empty chair.

"huh, Where did she go?" then, she suddenly got pulled into a tight hug from behind.

"you're so cute~" Tsutsuku cooed while rubbing her cheek against Miku's.

"wha…?" Miku started to blush a deep shade of red.

Stan sighed, "we should have known this would happen." "Marc, help me out here."

After a lot of pulling they finally got her of Miku. Kiro stood up, "I think we should tell you what that was about, but I think she would rather tell you herself" he then looked at Tsutsuku.

Tsutsuku gave Kiro an annoyed look, "it's not that I am ashamed about it, I just don't like it if other people tell it instead of me". She then turned her gaze to Miku.

"I'm lesbian" she said simply

"and she's really impulsive when it comes to that" Stan added "whenever she sees someone attractive she just latches herself onto the said person"

Tsutsuku snorted, "I don't hug every girl I see"

"yeah you do" marc argued

"whatever"

"and now I would like to know how she got here" Tsutsuku said

-after explaining what had happened for the third time-

"so you guys want to form a band?" Tsutsuku stated after being filled in on what happened

Kiro nodded "but we need someone to play keyboard"

Tsutsuku's face lit up "can I join too?" she asked

"but you play guitar, not keyboard" Stan said matter of factly

"a band needs a rhythm guitarist too you know" she said "and if you need a person to play keyboard, why not ask Eric? He has been playing it since he was 8 years old".

"that's not a bad idea" Marc agreed

"should I call him?" Kiro asked and reached for the phone

Tsutsuku nodded "yeah, if he joins we can try to practice something tomorrow

"okay see you tomorrow, and bring your keyboard too got it? Bye" Kiro hung up.

He says he'll join

"ALRIGHT!" Tsutsuku cheered

…it is finished… oh, my, GOD

I can't believe I got out of that writer's block

(the lack of free time and motivation wasn't helping either)

now, I think i can update on a more regular basis (i hope)

on top of that, to prevent another writer's block from ocurring I will now use ideas you people send me

at the end of a chapter i will tell you if the next chapter will be made up by me or if you can fill in the contents of the next chapter.

I will choose the ideas i think that fit the best with the current plot so keep that in mind.

RATE AND REVIEW

later


End file.
